


GuroTober Day 22: CANNIBALISM

by Guro_Writer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, F/M, Guro, Missionary Position, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Tifa helps Aerith and Cloud prepare a feast.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 22: CANNIBALISM

“There you are, Cloud. What took you so long, it's about time.”

“I know, sorry. I still had to pick up Aerith.”

“Well, come on, let's get going.”

“Hm? Didn't you want to-”

“Yeah, but...” Tifa fidgeted with her fingers. “I wanna, um, do it over there...”

“Oh?” Aerith entered the room behind Cloud. “So you want to have your last fuck _in_ the place where we're gonna butcher you? How dirty. ...I like it.” The brunette in the light pink dress under a short red jacket excitedly clasped her hands in front of her chest. “Then let's go!”

As Aerith half dragged Cloud outside, Tifa followed them out of the house and into the back room of the butcher's shop just a few minutes away. Once inside, she looked around the relatively cool, dry tiled room, finding a large table that was about the right height, wiping it off, though it wasn't like she terribly cared about getting a little dirty at this point.

Starting to strip, Tifa made a small show of it, taking off her boots and gloves before sitting on the edge of the table and stretching her legs as she slowly peeled off her stockings, flashing a few brief views of her panties in the process. Standing up again, the dark-haired girl stretched her arms over her head, pushing out her chest as she twirled around, before pulling her suspenders to the side, then pulling up her white tank top and black sports bra underneath, baring her large yet firm breasts, her nipples completely hard in the cool air.

Sliding the suspenders off her shoulders, Tifa took off her top altogether, doing another quick twirl, before briefly posing, leaned forward and with her arms crossed under her chest, giving Cloud a flirty wink. Opening her belt, she let her black skirt slide down her legs, pulling down her panties to reveal her shaved pussy, then stepped out of them, presenting herself to Cloud entirely naked.

“Looks like someone really liked the show.” Aerith observed, gesturing at the hard-on clearly visible through Cloud's pants, before reaching down to open his zipper, as Tifa quickly stepped closer to stop her.

“Hey. You're gonna get him all for yourself after this, right now it's my turn.”

“Right, my bad.” With a giggle Aerith took a step back, watching Tifa open Cloud's pants, kneeling down to pull them and his underpants to his ankles, then licking and sucking him for just a few seconds to get him completely hard, before taking his hand to pull him to the table, laying down on her back with her legs spread wide.

“Come on, I'm ready.” Cloud just nodded, aligning himself with her before gripping Tifa's hips as he gently slid into her, eliciting a soft gasp in response. Starting to rather slowly thrust into her, Cloud soon sped up, and Tifa started moaning, moving her hips with him as the two quickly found their rhythm.

Reaching up with one hand, Cloud grasping it in return, from the corner of her eye Tifa could see Aerith leaning against a pillar, rather blatantly rubbing her pussy through her dress, her other hand fondling her breasts, as she observed Tifa having her last fuck. Yet if anything, knowing she was being watched, and Aerith's own high-pitched gasps only served to turn on Tifa further, as she wrapped her legs around Cloud's back, increasing her tempo.

Cloud followed suit, thrusting hard and fast into Tifa, her breasts bouncing with every movement as she loudly gasped and moaned. “Ah! Fuck, yes!” And it looked like Aerith was really getting into it as well, as she too was panting and moaning, quickly and forcefully rubbing herself. “C-Cloud, I'm about to-” That, along with Cloud's dick pounding her pussy was almost enough to already push Tifa over the edge, and after just a few more seconds it did.

Her voice hitting a crescendo, Tifa came, her body shivering as her pussy clenched tight around Cloud's dick, making him cum too just moments later, gasping and tensing as he shot a huge, hot load deep into Tifa's pussy. Their shared climax lasting for several blissful seconds, Cloud kept slowly thrusting into Tifa the whole time, before the both of them slowly came down, and after leaning down to place a soft kiss on Tifa's lips, Cloud pulled out of her, some of his cum dripping from her pussy as she lay on the table, panting.

However it looked like Aerith hadn't quite finished yet, but when she noticed the silence and Cloud's and Tifa's gazes on her, she briefly paused and looked up, her face flush. “Oh? Just one... moment.” Continuing to rub herself the whole time, Aerith walked up to the two. “Tifa, can you... stay just like this... please?” Tifa raised an eyebrow, but complied, laying on the table with her legs spread as Aerith kept masturbating to the sight of her creampied pussy.

Before much longer, Aerith came too, arching her back, closing her eyes biting her lip as she shuddered in ecstasy, letting out a series of high-pitched moans, before winding down after several seconds. “Alright, sorry for the wait.” Recovering quite quickly as she returned to her usual bubbly self, Aerith wiped her fingers on the side of her dress, a damp spot faintly visible above her crotch. “Let's carry on, shall we?”

“Yeah.” Tifa got up, wiping her pussy clean with some paper towels, as Cloud picked up a bolt pistol and a large knife from a nearby shelf.

“Oh, can I, can I?” Aerith excitedly reached for the gun and with a shrug, Cloud handed it to her as she turned to Tifa, brandishing it like some kind of movie badass. “Ready to die, punk?”

“Sure am.” Tifa laughed, when suddenly Aerith pulled her closer, pressing their lips against each other, her tongue pushing into Tifa's mouth, and after a split second's surprise, Tifa reciprocated, the two sharing a deep, fervent kiss for several moments before Aerith pulled away with a slightly guilty smile.

“Sorry for that, but I just had to try it, you know?”

“No worries.” Tifa knelt down in front of Aerith, and she raised the bolt pistol, holding it just inches away from Tifa's forehead. “I hope you'll enjoy me.”

“Bye, Tifa. And I'm sure we will. Isn't that right, Cloud.”

“Of course, thank you Tifa. Goodbye.”

“Bye-” Tifa didn't quite get to finish her last words, as Aerith's impatience got the better of her and she finally pulled the trigger, the bolt striking Tifa's forehead with a dull noise, and she slumped to the ground, instantly unconscious.

The resulting brain damage might or might not have killed Tifa anyway, but they didn't have the time to wait it out, so Aerith fetched a pair of cuffs connected by a short piece of chain, locking them around Tifa's ankles, before Cloud lifted her, hanging the chain over a hook to leave Tifa suspended upside-down.

Aerith didn't even have to ask, just look at Cloud with a questioning expression, for him to hand her the knife, and she knelt down to sink the blade into the side of Tifa's neck before pulling it outward, completely opening her throat, quickly taking a step back to avoid the huge stream of blood that instantly started gushing forth, splashing on the ground before flowing down a drain.

After a couple of minutes, the flow of blood slowly subsided, Tifa's skin visibly pallid as Cloud took her down, placing her on the table he'd fucked her on before. Following Aerith's instructions – going off a guide she'd looked up online – Cloud used a cleaver to completely sever Tifa's head first, then a curved knife to cut off her large, well-shaped breasts as close to the muscle as possible, putting them aside as the special cut and likely highlight of the feast.

Next he cut around Tifa's hips and shoulders, taking some force to wrest her joints from their sockets, leaving the white bone clearly visible at the ends as he carried Tifa's limbs to another table. As Cloud proceeded to sever and discard the hands and feet, then separate the knee and elbow joints too, before starting to cut the meat free off the bone, Aerith started working on Tifa's torso.

Cutting open Tifa's nicely toned stomach down from her crotch all the way to her sternum, Aerith found there still was a decent amount of blood left inside as she used a smaller knife to systematically cut free and pull out her internal organs, curiously inspecting a few of them like Tifa's womb or heart, before discarding all of them, ultimately leaving Tifa's abdominal and chest cavity empty, just the meat left to prepare.

As Cloud similarly finished his part, the two of them went to get changed and cleaned up – in the process of which Aerith managed to persuade Cloud to a quickie in the shower – before returning to help prepare the food, and, as she'd hoped for, Tifa provided a quite memorable feast.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who is having a feast (and why) either, just go with it. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
